Amor eterno
by ali malfoy-potter
Summary: Una terrible equivocación puede provocar cosas terribles... resumen muy malo, y la pareja se dice al final... Solo digo que es chico/chico. Respuesta al reto primum. Oneshot


****Este es un reto al que me invitaron hace tiempo pero que no he podido escribir (y, por lo tanto, tampoco escribir) hasta hoy. Los datos principales:

Reto: Reto primum

Pareja: Lo adivinaréis al final. ¡Es que si no no tiene gracia!

Advertencias: Relaciones chico/chico... Nada más. Ah, sí, EWE.

Nº de palabras: 836

Palabra clave: plato

* * *

><p><strong>AMOR ETERNO<strong>

Rabia. Sentía rabia en su interior. Y furia. Y odio. Y necesitaba sacarla de alguna manera. Estaba solo en la casa que había heredado de Sirius, el número doce de Grimmauld Place. Nadie se atrevía a ir allí, ni siquiera el viejo elfo Kreacher. En los dos años que habían pasado desde la batalla final habían pasado muchas cosas. Había perdido a muchos amigos en esa batalla. Pero había encontrado una cosa muy valiosa. A él mismo. Toda su infancia se había basado en defenderse de Dudley al principio, y luego de salvar al mundo mágico. Pero cuando todo había acabado, se encontró con que no tenía más tareas pendientes por hacer, y que su vida ya no corría peligro. Entonces, hizo un corto viaje a un monasterio, para encontrarse a sí mismo. En ese viaje, que sólo duró una semana, se dio cuenta de que, realmente, no era quien todos creían. Vale, sí, había vencido a Tom Ryddle, y vale, era el mago más poderoso del momento, con su poder aún creciendo. Pero no era el chico malo que todos creían. De hecho, él nunca quiso hacer todas esas escapadas de noche, o de día. Toda su vida había sido manejado para que hiciese lo que la gente quería. Pero tampoco era el novio ideal que Ginny quería para ella. Ni siquiera le gustaban las chicas. Esa fue la otra cosa importante que descubrió en su viaje. En cuanto volvió, cortó con ella y salió del armario, primero sólo con sus amigos y luego con todo el mundo, dejándose ver en bares gay. De hecho, en uno de esos bares volvió a conocer a la causa de su furia. Nunca había hablado amistosamente con él, de hecho, la primera vez que lo hizo estaba borracho. La segunda vez también, pero cuando las escapadas a las casas del uno y del otro empezaron a ser cuando estaban sobrios, comenzó a tomárselo más en serio. Ahora, o hasta hace poco, eran novios, pero después de lo que vio en su casa… No sabía muy bien qué pensar. Comenzó a atraer platos con su magia hacia sus manos, y los tiró al suelo. Este por cabrón. Este por tener una cena romántica preparada, cuando esta noche él tenía guardia. Este por los pétalos de rosa. Este por el vino. Este por las velas. Y este por la música romántica. Siguió rompiendo platos, y comenzó a llorar. No se podía creer que hubiese caído en la trampa de esa sucia y rastrera serpiente de pelo rubio. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba tirado en el suelo rodeado de platos rotos por todas partes. Entonces, agotado por haber estado llorando y por el esfuerzo que requería el haber traído los platos desde el sótano hasta la tercera planta sin varita, se durmió.

Cuando despertó, estaba abrazado por unos brazos que conocía demasiado bien, al igual que el olor que desprendía. El olor que lo había cautivado desde la primera noche. Le estaba acunando, y cuando vio que había abierto los ojos, le dijo:

-No sé qué habrás pensado, pero me parece que lo peor, por cómo te he encontrado aquí.- Harry intentó protestar, pero le puso un dedo en los labios.- Esta mañana, he llamado a tu jefe en San Mungo para ver si podía liberarte de la guardia de hoy, ya que si no no podíamos coincidir en toda la semana. Me he puesto a preparar una cena romántica para ti, y he notado que te aparecías en el apartamento. Pero te desapareciste enseguida, y no pude pararte. Cuando pasó un tiempo y supe que estarías calmado, vine, y ¡así te encuentro! Dormido en el suelo, con platos tirados alrededor tuyo… ¡pero sin romper! Se ve que vas a ser un buen ama de casa…-Esto último lo dijo intentando sacarle una sonrisa.- ¿Quieres ducharte y que cenemos, o lo dejamos para otro día?

Harry se levantó y entró al cuarto de baño, y cuando salió, se encontró con lo guapo que se había puesto Draco. Llevaba unos pantalones de lino blancos, y una camisa azul claro semiabierta, ya que hacía mucho calor ese día de verano. Él se había puesto unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y una camisa verde a juego con sus ojos. Le abrazó y le dio un beso, y se aparecieron en el apartamento. Entonces se dio cuenta de cómo había preparado el apartamento para él. En la mesa del comedor había puesto unas velas y un jarrón con una mesa, y algo delicioso se estaba cocinando en el horno. Esparcidos por todo el apartamento había pétalos de rosa, y velas encendidas con el mismo encantamiento que en Hogwarts para que flotasen en el aire. Esa noche fue una decisiva para su relación, ya que Draco le pidió que viviesen juntos. Dos años después, fue Harry quien dio el gran paso, y le pidió matrimonio. Y fueron felices y comieron perdices, dejando aparte los celos y las peleas comunes en las parejas de todo el mundo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Avadas, tomatazos, crucios...? A lo mejor al principio es un poco violento, pero las críticas están bien.<p> 


End file.
